


Nobody Knows

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is off fighting Moriarty's network.  Molly waits for him to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who has missed someone or loves someone they can't be with or both.

Molly’s thoughts consumed her as she walked home from her shift at Barts. She looked up and there was a poster that says, “I Believe in Sherlock Holmes”. She missed Sherlock. He was “dead” and she and Mycroft were the only ones that knew. Well, besides Sherlock’s Mum and Dad, of course. It was cold out and Molly was bundled up in the coat that Sherlock had bought her for Christmas. She found it on her doorstep the morning after the incident at the Baker Street Christmas party. The note attached was sweet and she wondered at the time if the lady at the counter of the store he bought it from had written it, but she recognized his horrible handwriting and smiled.

 _Dear Molly,_  
_I am sorry about my atrocious behaviour last night. I never meant to hurt you. It seems I can’t get my head out of my ass long enough to not stick my foot in my mouth. I loved your gift to me. I knew you heard me when I told you how much I loved bees. The cufflinks are perfect._  
_Thank you Molly,_  
_SH_

At the time she thought that was the nicest thing that he had ever said to her. As time went on though the nice things increased till they are where they are now. He is “dead” fighting Moriarty and she just misses him. She can’t tell anyone that The Sherlock Holmes loves her. She remembered vividly when he first told her. He had been “dead” about 10 hours. They were both so wired they couldn’t rest. He paced her living room floor. He was quiet. He stopped to gaze out the window staying behind the curtain enough so that no one would see him. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. Her head rested between his shoulder blades. She didn’t worry that it was the most intimate contact they had ever engaged in and she didn’t worry that he would push her away. She knew he needed to feel her touch. He wrapped his arms around hers.

_“Molly, I hope you know that I will be back home as fast as I can.”_

_“I know Sherlock. I know you have a job to do.”_

_“When I return I want to take a holiday with you. Would you like that?”_

_“Of course, Sherlock. I think that sounds wonderful.”_

He turned around to face her. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. They looked at each other knowing that they were changing. It was different now.

_“When I am gone I am not sure how much I will be able to contact you. Mycroft will keep you informed and make sure you have everything you need. If something happens and I don’t return I have filled out the paperwork to make sure you get the money that is in my trust fund and anything else of mine you want.”_

Sherlock could feel her tense up with the subject of his words, but they had to be said.

_“Shhhhh. Sherlock, nothing will happen. You will be back home in no time.”_

_“I hope so Molly, but just in case I wanted to say those things and let you know that you mean the world to me and that I will love you always.”_

Molly stood startled by his confession. She was sure that was probably the first time he had said those words to anyone.

_“I love you too.”_

They made love most of the night and when she woke up his arms were wrapped around her and he was softly kissing her neck.

_“Good morning Molly. You slept well, I watched you most of the time you were asleep.”_

_“Oh, Sherlock, you needed your sleep. Did you sleep at all?”_

_“Yes, I did. I just wanted to memorize you.”_

 

She vowed to never forget those moments. They had been getting her through these months. Sherlock had been gone 19 months, 5 days and 7 hours. Her heart doesn’t hurt any less. Mycroft kept his word to keep her informed. They meet for tea and he even took her to meet their Mum and Dad. They are the loveliest people. She learned a lot about Sherlock on that visit. They still live in the same home they raised Mycroft and Sherlock in. A lovely old home in the country. Molly remembers her first dinner there with them. It was about four months after Sherlock left.

_“Molly, did you know that Sherlock’s Dad and I have been trying to get him to tell you how he feels about you for years?”_

_“I am sorry. Did you say years?”_

_“Yes, my dear. I knew he loved you the first time he came to visit us and he talked about Molly, his Pathologist. She does this and she does that. He was smitten. Of course we couldn’t say anything at first because he is a stubborn clod. But as time went by and he started to figure out his feelings for you we urged him on.”_

_“Wow, I had no idea.”_

_“Yes, Molly. My dear brother was very good at hiding his deep feelings by being a dick about things. That is what people expected him to be. So he went on with it to protect you. It killed him knowing he hurt you.”_  
Molly loved that memory. She was almost home and all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs that Sherlock loved her and she loves him and he was going to come home to her. But nobody could know. Nobody knows.

 

She slid her key in her front door. Toby greeted her they same as he always did. A snuggle against her legs and a pitiful meow.

_“Molly.”_

She turned and Sherlock was standing there. Before she knew it she had run and jumped into his arms. They covered each other in kisses and said, _‘I miss you’_ and _‘I love you’_. She didn’t think that she could get any closer to him, but she needed to. Sherlock felt the same way. Her skin felt glorious. Seeing and feeling her brought a smile to his face that he could not hide. Not that he wanted to.

“ _Sherlock, how are you here? Is it safe?”_

_“For now it is. It’s almost over. We can start planning our holiday soon.”_

_“Oh, Sherlock. I am so happy. I have missed you so much.”_

_“I have missed you too, my sweet Molly.”_

Sherlock didn’t waste any time. Before Molly knew it she was lying naked in her bed with Sherlock Holmes’ naked body covering hers. She thought to herself that being with him must be what heaven feels like. They shifted to their sides and they kissed and touched each other like it was the first time they had ever done so. Like they had to memorize each other’s bodies again. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to have him. She moved him so that he was on his back. She straddled him and eased down onto his cock. A loud moan escaped his mouth and she rode him slow at first then hard and fast. She looked down and saw the most peaceful, happy face on Sherlock she had ever seen. He had his hands on her hips and pulled her down onto him even harder as she rode him. Her orgasm was so intense that her whole body shook. Seeing her come undone like that sent Sherlock over the edge. He sat up and moved his hands to the back of Molly’s head to pull her to him and pepper her face and lips with light kisses.

_“I love you Molly Hooper and when I come home we are going on holiday. After that you will come to live with me a Baker Street. I want you always. Will you let me take care of you and love you?”_

_“Yes, Sherlock. Always.”_

_“I want you to teach me to bake those scones that Mycroft loves so much. He told me that you have been baking a lot and sharing with him. I want to watch you bake. I already deduced that you are covered with flour from head to toe when you bake. I want to take you to the shower and wash you clean afterwards. Everytime I smell a scone I will think of you baking.”_

_“I want to take walks and hold hands and when it snows I want to go to your parents house in the country and make snow angels and have snow ball fights. I can see your black, curly hair full of snowflakes”_

_“I want to fall asleep with you next to me every night. I want to make babies with you and if we can’t have them I want to adopt them. I want to see you glowing with love for our child.”_

_“What? I had no idea you wanted children.”_

_“Of course. You will make a wonderful mother. But before we get carried away with all these plans lets plan our extended holiday.”_

_“Where would you like to go Sherlock?”_

_“Anywhere with you.”_

 

5 months later……

Sherlock and Molly didn’t have a care in the world. They lay side by side in a huge bed in an overwater bungalow in the Maldives. The temperature was perfect. The curtains that served as their walls moved with the breeze. They hadn’t put clothes on in two days. There was no need. Sherlock wanted to feel Molly’s skin against his constantly. He was alive. He had made it back to her. Molly was so grateful that he returned home to her. As they lie there Sherlock stroked her skin lightly with his fingers and it tickled Molly. She tried to hold in her giggles but she couldn’t. She giggled uncontrollably.

_“Molly, your laugh is the sweetest sound I have ever heard. Your hair's a mess in the morning and I just want to run my fingers through it. I want to take you up against any hard surface when you wear your glasses instead of your contacts.”_

_“I had no idea you liked my glasses so much. I can make wearing them a permanent thing. Although, I better not. You might be in a state if I do.”_

_“When we get home can we have a party at Baker’s Street? I want all of our friends and my Mum and Dad to be there. Mycroft already knows about this because I asked him if he would officiate. Molly, will you marry me when we get home?”_

_“What?!?!? Yes, I will marry you!”_

Sherlock got up out of the bed and went to his suitcase. He pulled a little black box out that was tucked inside his shoe. He plopped back down on the bed as Molly sat up. They faced each other as Molly opened the box.

_“It is beautiful Sherlock. It is old. Where did you get it?”_

_“It was my Grandmother’s.”_

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Molly’s finger.

_“I love you, Mrs. Molly Hooper-Holmes.”_

_“I love you too, Sherlock.”_

The End


End file.
